


ART: Sisters are doing it for themselves

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Art, BAMF Freya, BAMF Morgana (Merlin), Canon Era, F/F, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Magic, Other, Strong Female Characters, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: This is art depicting a universe where Morgana and Freya embrace their magic and are both happy and powerful. Freya can change into her animal form at will and is in complete control of what happens when she does.





	ART: Sisters are doing it for themselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlinsdeheune](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merlinsdeheune).



> To my wonderful, often art beta Merlinsdeheune. I hope you have an amazing day and like this.

[ ](https://imgur.com/f8aRgYy)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a peek, I hope you like what you saw. Me attempting watercolours for a second time!
> 
> This is a link to an animated version https://imgur.com/S2GB50z I could not get it to insert here, sorry it's so small. I've not really managed embrace the digital world which is why everything is traditional.


End file.
